Valentines Eve
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: He leaned up to whisper something in his ear, brushing his lips on his earlobe in the process.“Happy Valentines Day, Naruto.”


_Author's notes_

_Okay, I know this is the most over-used couple and topic, but I couldn't help it! This is also my first fluffish piece...and since I couldn't do my christmas or new years fics, I decided I needed to do at least one holiday fic, so..._

_Warnings: angst/fluff, shohen-ai_

_Disclamor: Is this happening on your tv/computer screen? no...that means I don't own it. _

_Author: Obsessive_

* * *

"It would never work out." Naruto said, staring down at his coffee.

Sakura sighed. It was the evening of February 13, and instead of being with her Valentine, she was sitting here in Starbucks, trying to convince her best friend of something he was stubbornly refusing to believe.

She tired again. "You don't know that! I mean, Neji and Gaara have their issues, and they still work!"

Naruto frowned. "Yes, but their issues are…different…than ours…easier than ours…"

The pink haired teen almost sighed again, then caught herself. As her friend Ino so _kindly_ reminded her, sighing tended to add twenty or so years to her. Instead, she picked up her cup, delicately took a sip, then lowered it slightly so she could look at him over the rim. He was staring dejectedly at his crumpled up napkin, his blonde locks hanging limply around his face.

Giving up, she stood, then said "Look, Naruto, you're going to have to make a choice. You can spend all your days like this, safe but alone, thinking of him, or you can take a chance. Personally, I'd choose the second, but that's just me…Look, Naruto, I love you, and I just want to see you happy." She kissed him on the top of his head, then placed a hand on his shoulder in parting.

Naruto watched as she walked out of the coffee shop. She was right. She was always right. He stared out the window, watching as the stars gradually came out. Finally, a worker came over to him.

"Sir? It's closing time. You have to leave now." His expression was a disturbing mix of apathy and sympathy.

He nodded. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was after eleven. Stepping into the cold night air, he pulled his coat closer to him as he began the long walk back to his apartment. Starbucks wasn't the closest place, located almost on the other side of town, but it was one of the best. Sadly, their town was somewhat lacking in the caffeine department.

After twenty minutes or so, his hands became numb. Twenty more and Naruto was sure he was going to end up in the hospital having surgery, performed by a bunch of distracted doctors, on Valentines Day. The shadows looming around him and the occasional echoing footsteps didn't help the situation either. Coming from a non-existent family and working part-time as a waiter, he didn't really have enough money for a nice place, or even a bad place in a good neighborhood. His current place was deep within the "bad" part of town, a fact that didn't usually bother him, except for now it was nighttime, and he was all by himself. He hurried through the streets, sighing in relief as his building came into view.

Soon, he was walking up the steps to his forth floor apartment. He was on the last landing before reaching his place when he stopped. He calmed his breathing, thinking he had heard someone talking, and he realized that he had. He began moving forward, because he assumed it was another homeless person, or one of his crazy neighbors, but stopped once again when he recognized the voice.

"…Okay, come on Uchiha, we've been over this. He's your friend…it can't be that hard…right….?" Naruto almost gasped when he heard him. Sasuke Uchiha was the most emotionless, sarcastic _bastard_ in all of the country, and also his closest friend, aside from Sakura.

"Although, you know, it isn't that easy either." He continued, still pacing in front of Naruto's door. "I mean, its not like I can just walk up to him and say 'Hi Naruto, I'm in love with you, please be my Valentine?'"

Naruto couldn't help but gasp at that. He heard the footsteps abruptly stop, and , seeing as how he was caught anyway, he walked the remaining distance up the stairs. He stopped only when he was about two feet from Sasuke. An awkward silence fell.

"So…um…" The blonde haired man looked up from his shoes to see a paler-than-normal Sasuke swallowing nervously. They stared at each other for a few long moments.

"Um…So…You heard me, then?" He bit his lip slightly.

"Yeah…" Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he was going to do this, it had to be now. "Sasuke…Iloveyoutoo!" He blurted out.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stared at the blonde, and for a long, silent moment, Naruto was sure that Sasuke had been talking about a different Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him towards him, planting his lips firmly on the others. Then the ebony-haired beauty started to move his lips, and Naruto's breath caught. With less than a seconds hesitation, he responded.

After a few minutes like this, Naruto decided to deepen the kiss. He pulled Sasuke closer to him, wrapping his arms around the others waist. Sasuke seemed to get the idea, because soon strong, lean arms worked their way around his neck. Sasuke hesitantly sought entrance to the others mouth, entrance which he was immediately granted. Their tongues went to work exploring the others mouth, before joining together in a battle with no clear winner.

Finally, the need for air became too great, and they had to pull away. However, both seemed reluctant to shift, as neither man's arms moved. Naruto rested his forehead on the shorter mans, and he loved the way their foggy breath joined in the evening air. He looked down at Sasuke, smiling at the light blush covering his face, knowing his own must look the same.

From somewhere in the city, church bells rang to signal midnight. Sasuke looked up at his friend and smiled a rare smile, causing the other to blush deeper. He leaned up to whisper something in his ear, brushing his lips on his earlobe in the process.

"Happy Valentines Day, Naruto."

* * *

_I'm not gonna come to your house and make you type a review at gunpoint...however tempting that may be...but reviews would be greatly appreciated, since this has been the worst Valentine's Day I've ever had...-sniff sniff-..._


End file.
